No Letter Today
by irinaray
Summary: One shot; Peter gives Olivia an x-rated birthday present at the end of 1x06 after discussing the lack of birthday card from her stepfather. M for smut, smut, smut.


"There was no letter today, was there?"

"No."

The smallest of smiles passed over his lips, though it went unnoticed to Olivia. Her eyes were glued to his. "Happy birthday."

She stared at him, returning the intense gaze he seemed determined to let linger. Why'd he have to look at her like that? They had hardly known one another a month. She was mourning her own seriously loss and Peter was learning about life with Walter; both of them were going through a period of re-learning who they were, what the world around them had become. Their lives had changed drastically, but their lives had brought them to one another. And despite all her best efforts to remain professional, detached, to continue mourning the love that she had lost, Peter was… he was something else.

His genius intellect had sparked her interest first. There was nothing the man couldn't learn, couldn't decipher. Watching him work beside his father and work on things she couldn't begin to imagine learning with such ease always caused her to stare for too long. After the frigid beginning following her ruse to get him back to Boston, Peter had begun to thaw, the coolness around him melting away and more and more of his warm interior showing up in their day-to-day interaction. He was growing fond of Walter, of being in the same place for longer than a few weeks. It was easy to catch herself becoming caught up in Peter; her eyes darting to him much too often now when he sat at the piano or worked in the lab, even out in the field she caught herself staring at him.

Just like he was staring at her now.

Without a 'thank you,' Olivia stood and turned, unable to take his eyes on hers any longer. It was easier to walk away than face the butterflies building in her stomach and the heat rushing into her cheeks. It was easier to keep _talking_.

"You better get back upstairs before Walter falls asleep in your bed."

Another one of his smiles, and he stood, too, closing the gap between them again. The sensation in her stomach grew as he neared her, and when he leaned in, speaking close to her, casually, almost as if he knew what he was doing to her, Olivia damn near melted right beside him.

"Yeah. He has actually done that before. While I was sleeping; really not something you want to wake up to."

Inches. Mere fucking inches from her lips were his, his words lower in tone now that they were close, but still playful. Something about the way he phrased it, _something__you__want__to__wake__up__to_, made her wonder just exactly what he _did_want to wake up to.

She could have given him a few options, if he had asked.

Resisting was useless with him so damn close to her. When had he ever been so outright flirty before or was she reading him the wrong way? Were the glances he was giving her, the intense gaze, was it all imaginary? It had to be; before Olivia had the chance to do much more than smile in response to his words, Peter had slipped in the hotel door.

"Goodnight," Olivia called out to him softly, feeling him turn, his eyes burning into the back of her head hard enough to catch her hair on fire. He was looking at her and it took everything inside to not turn around to look at him, too, but she had, _had_ to retain some sort of self-control.

He didn't answer her but Olivia kept walking regardless; putting a small jump in her step as she ran her fingers through her hair. She laughed softly to herself, feeling the sexual tension that she had undoubtedly imagined melt away the further she walked from where he was standing. She would go home, bathe, sleep. She would go home and get Peter off her mind.

"Olivia."

His voice startled her; she had imagined him halfway up to his room by now but when she turned he was outside, too, walking toward her slowly, his hands at his sides and his face more serious than it had been while they joked about Walter. Just a few feet away from her car Olivia stopped, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for Peter to, again, close the gap between them and say whatever was on his mind. Whatever it was, her ultra-short walk in the fresh air had done her some good; her mind was off him.

Peter waited to speak until they were face to face again, not nearly as close as he had come to her minutes before, she noted, but close enough to catch a whiff of his cologne.

"I'm glad there was no letter today."

This time Olivia smiled, fully prepared to thank Peter and agree with him but she was never given the chance. The distance between their bodies disappeared as Peter stepped forward, both his hands rising to cup Olivia's cheeks in his palms. Before comprehension set in, Peter's mouth closed over her own, warm lips engulfing hers that had been cooled by the night air. Shocked, she squirmed away from his touch, her wide eyes scanning his face as they two of them stood, silent.

Peter's voice was hushed when he spoke, his ever-intense gaze once again burning holes through Olivia. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. Her wild imagination wasn't so wild after all, it seemed. The glances, the long stares, the leaning in too close… she hadn't imagined any of it. And when Peter leaned in to kiss her again, this time she didn't stop him.

Again, his warm mouth closed over Olivia's soft lips and where before she had pulled back from him, now her hands came up to his cheeks, the two-day-old stubble tickling her palms as she held his head steady against hers. He wasn't going to get the chance to pull back now that he had kissed her, but something in his kiss, or maybe the way his arms circled her waist suddenly, tightly, told her that Peter hadn't the faintest intention of pulling her back.

_Hell_, it seemed like Peter Bishop wasn't even going to give her the chance to _breathe_.

Olivia was on fire. The heat growing between her legs, in her core, only punctuated the weakness in her legs; she could feel herself becoming aroused. Peter's rough, warm hands somehow easily managed to slip up inside the back of Olivia's jacket and shirt and when his palms flattened out against the little curve of her lower back, he paired the action with his tongue anxiously prying Olivia's lips apart, seeking entrance into her warm mouth. His tongue, strong and warm and pushing against hers for attention and, Jesus, Olivia felt another rush of heat in her most sensitive spot, her mind spinning not from lack of oxygen, but the thought of _where__else_ that tongue would feel heavenly probing.

Olivia moaned, the noise muffled by Peter's lips and tongue still fighting against hers and in an anxious grab to draw the man more against her, Olivia leaned until she felt her back touch the exterior of her car. Her hands slid down his cheeks, thumbs grazing the rough-yet-incredibly soft skin over his jaw until her palms were against his neck, her chest against his, hips on hips. And when Peter pressed forward, through layers of clothing Olivia could already feel the gentle throb of his hardened cock against her inner thigh.

He could fuck her right against the car and she wouldn't give a damn.

At some point, the feeling of being crushed came into focus; her oxygen-deprived mind coming to long enough to connect Peter's anxious hips thrusting against hers, forcing her back into the metal of the vehicle with such force that she could already visualize the bruises. Olivia, not one to ever be dry humped in public before, was shocked to find that her own hips were bucking forward into his, creating more friction, more incentive for Peter to roll pointedly against her.

God, the feeling of him against her. Not just his body, delicious on its own – tall but strong, toned just enough so she could feel the muscles move under his skin through the fabric of his clothes, but his hips. _His__hips_, with so much power behind them that Olivia thought for sure he'd break her in two halves just from his powerful thrusts. His erection, too, full and thick and hard against her inner thigh, no doubt dying to be released from its jean-clad prison. Olivia moaned again, still muffled, thoughts of how he'd feel pounding into her pouring into her mind before she could stop herself. She was long past that point, anyway.

When Peter's head turned, lips suddenly breaking from hers, Olivia's eyes snapped open, only long enough to see Peter's head dip and nudge the blonde locks of hair draped over her shoulder out of the way, revealing her beautiful neck. Her marked her, biting down territorially, kissing what little skin was available to him between her hair and jacket.

Almost as if they had read each other's mind, two hands flew back against the car door, grasping and grabbing aimlessly for the handle. Olivia knew that foreplay was over, that they wouldn't make it into the hotel and that there was no way either of them would make it to her place. The only option, the only feasible plan was the solid object behind them. In a mess of limbs and kisses both bodies wriggled into the driver's side back door, Olivia first scooting in on her back and Peter coming in after, slamming the door securely shut, trapping them in almost complete darkness.

In the darkness, Olivia only felt hands grabbing at her jacket; prying it off her arms just barely enough to free her from it before her shirt began to come up, too, leaving her in only her bra. It didn't last long, either, and warm teeth and his tongue aimlessly bit, kissed and sucked the visible bare skin while Peter's hands practically ripped Olivia's bra from her body. His mouth was enough to propel her to do the same and she was pleased when his lips hardly left their new territory on her chest while she discarded his shirt carelessly, abandoning it to the car floor. Olivia's hands clumsily fumbled with the button on his jeans, tight from the stress of his hard cock; Peter's teeth clamped around her right nipple, drawling a little hiss from the panting blonde and making her pause, her small fingers poised against his zipper. Impatience took over Peter and his teeth put pressure on her nipple again, a grunt of dissatisfaction harassing the tiny bud until the point was made clear to Olivia, who tenderly pulled the zipper down, mindful of his throbbing erection and impressed already by his size as her knuckles brushed the bulge, poorly hidden in his briefs. It took all that was in her to discard Peter's garments while his expert tongue and mouth manipulated her nipples, tweaking and sucking on them, her sensitive breasts swelling under Peter's control as he claimed her skin as his.

It was hot, so hot in the car. Even with eyes half-open Olivia could see the condensation forming on the inside of the windows. And cramped, too, even in their horizontal state Olivia had to keep herself from tipping off the narrow backseat by pressing one leg against the back of the seat, knee bent, the other leg extended with her foot resting on the floor. Between her legs, she knew Peter had his feet pushed against the opposite door, his legs bent at the knees on the seat. Peter's hands held the door above her head and left only to finish undressing Olivia. His hand was pure heat against her thighs as he pulled off her pants and panties at once, letting them join the rest of her suit on the shallow floor beside them.

There was only a split instant between when his fingers released the fabric to when they met with her hot skin, lightly dancing up her inner thigh; fingertips along one leg and the back of his knuckles along the other. Peter's hand twisted, coming to rest palm facing up as the tips of his index and middle fingers paused tentatively against her warm, wet flesh, not entering her but pausing, savoring Olivia fucking Dunham below him, panting, squirming, hips gently raising to the pulse of his own throbbing erection pressed to her leg. She was begging to be touched by nobody but him.

Only when Peter's lips met Olivia's, tongue invading her open and willing mouth, fighting with hers, did the pad of his thumb do the same to her clit. The subtle raise of her hips brought the hot flesh of her thigh up to meet his briefs-clad erection once again and when Olivia sighed into Peter's mouth, pleased with his fingers, he returned it with a moan of his own. With a twist of his wrist, realigning his hand, Peter's middle finger slipped deep inside her center, consumed by her warmth and wetness and drawing a moan out of Olivia Dunham's mouth so effectively that Peter was sure anyone near the car would have heard.

Aware of her volume level but unconcerned (or uncaring; Peter's fingers pummeling her most sensitive areas were far more important at the moment than a possibility of being caught), Olivia concentrated her energy on slipping her arm between their warm bodies, her fingers prying at the elastic band of his briefs and slipping inside. Her fingers shyly brushed his cock, testing and teasing him until Peter's hips rocked forward, his body asking for more attention and Olivia complied.

Her small fingers around his girth, Olivia matched the motion of Peter's own fingers between her legs, alternating between somewhat-frantic thrusts and the lightest of touches, the pad of his thumb circling her clit just enough to make Olivia's insides clench. Peter's head lowered and his face disappeared into the crook of Olivia's soft neck, her skin his for the taking and he kissed along the draw of her collarbone, up the side of her neck, making Olivia grasp Peter's back with her free hand, nails digging into his skin. And she was just as surprised as he was when the chain reaction started – the muscles in her knees and thighs tightening first, her warmth around his fingers, her hips and abdomen, until Olivia Dunham's body shuttered with release and Peter's name spilled from her lips in sighs and gasps into his ear, prompting Peter to draw her in closer to his chest, his eyes closing, too, at the rhythm of her hips gyrating onto his fingers with such pleasure.

When Olivia's head cleared she felt first Peter's mouth still drawing circles down her neck and shoulders, waiting for her to come back to him. She noticed his still hips second and when she realized her own gesticulations against him had ended mid-orgasm and her hand and come to rest on his thigh, she smiled, shyly turning her hand enough to begin to tug down his briefs.

"'Livia.." Peter's voice sounded in the car, deep and full of something she hadn't heard before. Lust? Passion. The warmth in her abdomen churned again at the sound of his voice, his deep, ragged breathing and when her eyes closed her mind focused on the impressive length still pressed firmly against her thigh, begging for attention. Olivia pushed Peter's briefs over his thighs until they were far enough for him to take control of and her lips wrapped around his earlobe when she heard the fabric slither off the seat to the rest of their clothes.

Her hand still resting between their hot bodies turned and her palm cupped the length of his erection in her hand, stroking him gently from base to tip, allowing Peter control when he slid forward on the seat less than an inch more, the tip of his cock running along Olivia's slick, wet folds. As Olivia's legs spread for him – one leg bent, foot pressed on the center consol between the front seats and the other shoved against the back cushions – her hand fell away from his cock and Peter, without hesitation, inched forward, sliding himself completely in Olivia, their lips and tongues colliding instantaneously with a mutual sigh.

"Please, Peter," it only took Olivia's words against his lips to prompt Peter to move from their locked position, his hips arching forward, giving her all of him before he arched back, escaping from her grasp only to move back to her in one fluid motion. The groan that passed through Olivia vibrated throughout Peter's bones and when he continued, picking up his pace, he did so to keep her sighs and moans coming to him. Olivia, too, moved for Peter, her body quickly accommodating to his girth and pleasure passing over her in waves as she moved her hips in syncopation with his. Peter's head lulled, falling into the crook of her soft neck to taste her skin again as their hips crashed into one another's, only being drawn tighter together when Olivia's slender, long legs locked around his waist. A cry escaped the petite blonde's lips as Peter's ever-hardening cock pummeled deeper inside her, one hand moving behind her head to hold the car door while the other gripped his back; gasps and now loud cries filling their small space as the two found their perfect, frantic rhythm.

Olivia shook under Peter's body, dangerously close to her second release but craving the intensity of that feeling again. Had it ever been so intense before Peter? Pleasure flooded her limbs and pooled in the heat between her legs as the man above her moved with great power and care, somehow managing to cradle her head lovingly, kiss her skin tenderly all while giving her the feeling of effectively being drawn out of her body and placed elsewhere due to the pleasure. Her eyes closed and she turned her head to find Peter's, his breath hot on her lips as the tip of her tongue traced along his bottom lip. Between them, her hand passed between their abdomens, fingertips swirling down her own skin until two digits pressed to her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub to match Peter's frenetic pace.

Her walls clenched again around his throbbing member, pulsating as she neared her orgasm and when Peter glanced between their bodies and caught sight of her hand in the dark, he groaned at the sight, his own orgasm quickly approaching. Olivia below him, her body tense and shaking, his name repeatedly leaving his mouth in the most delicious manner, was all he had dreamed of for weeks. A fantasy come true. His hand cradled the side of her head, strands of her hair falling victim to his tight grasp as he relentlessly pummeled into her, words leaving him in harsh, short gasps.

"'Livia, I –" His mouth, inches above hers, parted and he sighed, now his body trembling for a release that he held back with so much self control that words escaped him. Olivia finished for him; free hand moving up to the back of his neck and holding him, a soft whispered declaration passing between him before the warmth unraveled from her again and this time, Peter spilled inside her, too, their gentle cries of each other's name drowning out the sound of their unsteady breathing for a moment.

Hot and sweaty, Peter slid down, allowing Olivia to unwrap her legs from his sides and rest them beneath his body as he gently laid over her warm, flushed skin, adjusting his hips so he didn't crush her before he comfortably collapsed, head on her breasts. Her heart thudded like his, the sound calming to him as he felt her relax, too, feeling laconic as he reached for her tiny fingers, grasping them in his with a light squeeze, a glance up, and a smile.

"Happy birthday."

Reviews are forever welcome on my random one shots :) They make me happy and write.


End file.
